


Harouma Drabble Collection

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, One shots mostly, actually are these drabbles?, anyway they're cute, i think so, just cute drabbles, talent swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: A little collection of Harouma drabbles. Originally named Park Date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally just one thing but I love Harouma and am turning this fic into a drabble collection so here's the summary/name for this chapter cause I don't know how else to do this:
> 
> Park Date
> 
> Maki and Kokichi hide their relationship from the others, but every once in a while they like to just go out on a nice, simple date at the neighborhood park.

Kokichi sat on the bench, humming a soft tune as Maki glared at him from across the park. "Hey hey, you're here early!" he said as she got closer. "Shut up."

"Hm, nah. Not up for it!" Maki sighed, but didn't threaten to kill him as she would have done if anyone from their class was around. "Why do I date you..." she mumbled. Kokichi giggled.

"It's cause you looooove me!" he teased. Maki lightly punched him, a small smile gracing the corners of her lips. "Shut up, Kichi." she said as she sat down next to him.

Kokichi gave a fake gasp. "Oh, my! What is this? The great, stoic, cold-hearted *Maki* gave me a *nickname?!* Oh, be still my beating heart!" Kokichi pretended to faint, falling onto her lap, but Maki had dated him for long enough that she knew he just wanted some positive attention.

"Sure, whatever." That being said, Maki wasn't going to give it to him that easy. Whining, Kokichi rolled off her lap and fell onto the ground. "Makiii... you're no fuuuun."

Maki rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not getting all my clothes dirty."

"At least I don't have that idiot Kaito following me around everywhere!"

"At least I *have* someone following me around everywhere."

Kokichi frowned, standing up and brushing the dirt off his D.I.C.E. uniform. "Hey! Did you forget about my super secret evil organization of ten thousand people?! I have waaaay better followers than you!"

Maki didn't bother responding, pulling out her homework. "Don't suppose you're gonna help me with this?" she said, chewing on her pencil.

"Huh?! You want *me* to help you?!" Kokichi seemed just a smidgen of genuinely confused. "I'm no good with tutoring! If you wanted a tutor as a boyfriend you should have just asked Avacado!"

"You mean Rantaro?" Maki asked as she crossed out part of an equation.

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "No, I mean freaking Gundham. Yes I mean Rantaro." Maki snorted at the image of Kokichi calling the upperclassman Avacado. It would probably not end well.

Kokichi flumped back onto the bench, leaning on Maki's shoulder. "Love you, murder girl," he yawned as he watched her work on a math equation. Maki had no idea why Kokichi liked to sleep while leaning on her, but she had to admit she adored it.

"Love you too, Kichi." Maki gave a small smile, a happy blush on her face as Kokichi started to fall asleep.

"Love."

"I already said that, dork."

"I know," Kokichi whispered, and Maki marveled at his ability to fall asleep anywhere as she gave his forehead a tiny kiss.

"Goodnight, Kichi."


	2. Cuddles, Tea, and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Kokichi, despite the latter's personality, treasure the quiet moments most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probs be updating my other fics instead of this but idc.

Kokichi sighed as he nestled into the couch - and Maki - with a warm cup of tea in hand. Maki, with her arm around Kokichi and holding her book so they could both read it, felt herself smile as Kokichi nuzzled into her side.

There were no words spoken, and there weren't any that needed to be. Just tea, stories, and cuddles between the assassin and leader, the latter taking a sip to show he was done reading and prompting Maki to turn the page. Outside, a cold drizzle fell and led a dense fog over the town, but inside Maki and Kokichi were warm and cozy.

Page after page was turned, and Maki couldn't help but yawn as they finished yet another chapter. Kokichi, who had run out of tea a while ago but continued to pretend to sip, gently reached over and closed the book, hand over Maki's on the book's cover.

The book and mug were set down, and Maki yawned again as she headed to bed, not bothering to brush her teeth for more than a couple seconds. Kokichi took longer and paid more attention and care to his teeth, but Maki got into bed and waited.

Soon enough Kokichi came into the bedroom after her, and giggled as he got under the covers. Nuzzling into her once more, Kokichi wrapped his arms around Maki tightly and contentedly sighed again. Maki brushed her fingers through his hair, and Kokichi shivered with delight even as he fell asleep.

Maki smiled softly at him, pulling up the covers farther over both of them and closing her eyes. Tomorrow Kokichi promised they could cuddle again, this time with coffee and an episode of Sherlock Holmes, and as she drifted off to sleep Maki silently thanked the gods for sending her such a sweet boyfriend.

With a final sigh, Maki fell asleep, and her dreams were full of the boy she had once never thought she'd grow to love.


	3. Ignoring an Inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: satellite, ignore
> 
> Talent swap au wee

Kokichi lay on the floor of his talent lab, staring up at the galaxy print wallpaper and clearing his mind of all the remaining pain from yesterday's death and execution. A similarly styled scarf was wrapped around Kokichi's hand, Kokichi having taken it off when it started to itch and get in the way.

A knock on the door. Kokichi ignored it.

Was it odd, that he wasn't bouncing around and chatting with whomever he pleased? Yes. Did Kokichi care right now? No. Kokichi let his thoughts become pondering ideas, and continued to ignore the knocks even as they stopped and the door opened.

Kokichi blinked up at the ceiling as he heard Maki sigh from somewhere by the door. He didn't get up as she walked over and bent to look down on him, even if - if he cared enough to do so - he would have normally. Maki sighed again and laid down beside him.

Kokichi smiled, his brain starting to buzz again and most of the calm dissipating as he reached over and took the inventor's hand. He thought he saw Maki smile too out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't be sure.

He didn't care, either.

He was just glad she was still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow quite possibly my shortest ever drabble. Wonder how that happened. (Hint: it's because it's three am and I'm tired but got inspired to write.)


End file.
